SAILOR MOON SAILOR ETERNAL
by Pathy Tsukino
Summary: Continuación del arco de Sailor Star, dos años después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia. Ahora las Sailor Scout enfrentaran a un enemigo jamas imaginado, y de esta batalla dependerá el surgimiento de Tokio de Crystal...


**Continuacion de la Saga de Sailor Star unos años despues de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, ahora las Sailor Scouts enfrentaran una nueva amenaza. ¿Podra Serena combatir contra este nuevo y poderoso enemigo?**

 **Todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi**

 **Título**

 **SAILOR MOON SAILOR ETERNAL**

 **ACT.1 El Renacimiento del Milenio de Plata.**

El basto universo… como no quedar fascinados ante una visión tan bella, aquel lienzo obscuro permitía observar con claridad a los planetas orbitando, al igual que a un sinnúmero de estrellas que resplandecían en aquel distante lugar, a lo lejos se podía observar un pequeño y hermoso planeta de color celeste, no muy lejos y como una hermosa perla que brillaba en todo su esplendor se encontraba la luna, aquel astro que parecía observar a la tierra desde la distancia, desde aquel inhóspito lugar se tenía un impresionante panorama de todo el sistema solar.

Un ensordecedor silencio y una soledad inmensa se podían sentir en la superficie lunar, pocos vestigios quedaban ya de aquel hermoso reino, cualquiera que estuviera ahí le sería imposible creer que en aquel terreno hubiese llegado albergar vida milenios atrás. Este era el escenario por el cual aquella mujer caminaba, sus pies descalzos y blancos como la nieve, se abrían paso por aquellas misteriosas y abandonadas ruinas de lo que alguna vez fuese un imperio lleno de vida y resplandor.

Conforme la mujer se introducía cada vez más al interior de la ruinas, diviso a lejos una estructura que parecía desafiar el paso del tiempo y se rehusaba a desaparecer, era aquel antiguo salón de oración, solo se mantenían aun de pie los pilares que en algún momento sustentaron la cúpula la cual ya no existía, el resplandor de las estrellas permitía observar que en el suelo se aún se lograba distinguir el símbolo de la familia real lunar, la luna creciente, y en el centro del recinto se encontraba un pilar, la mujer se abrió paso lentamente y logro llegar al centro de la estructura.

 **-Mil años han tenido que pasar para que lograra retornar a este lugar–**

Con voz melancólica se dijo para sí misma aquella misteriosa mujer mientras detenía su andar frente al único pilar que se encontraba en el centro de aquel salón, lentamente levanto su delgado brazo y recargo su mano en la estructura, la cual daba muestras del daño que había tenido debido a la antigua batalla y obviamente por el paso de los años en total abandono.

 **-¿Cómo es que permitiste que esto sucediera Serenity? Tu deber… era proteger este Reino.-**

En un segundo el cuerpo de la mujer se vio envuelto en un gran resplandor, su larga cabellera plateada que llegaba hasta sus rodillas ondulaba por la energía que de ella emanaba así como su hermoso vestido blanco el cual cubría su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo, su fino y bello rostro permanecía inexpresivo, sus grandes ojos color gris miraban fijamente aquel pilar y como si se tratase de un proyector de película, en él se podía observar todo lo que sucedió milenios atrás, ahí plasmado estaba el milenio de plata durante su época dorada después la imagen cambio a la llegada de los seres humanos a la Luna liderados por la malvada Reina Beryl hasta el momento en que la Reina Serenity utilizo su máximo poder para destruir al mal, y así evitar que la Negafuerza se apoderara del Sagrado Cristal de Plata, como si se tratara de un viaje rápido por el tiempo la mujer pudo ver reflejada toda la tragedia sucedida en el pasado, así como el causante de este, en un instante las imágenes se desvanecieron.

La bella mujer permaneció de pie frente al pilar, su cabeza la mantenía inclinada y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, parecía estar sumergida en un profundo pensamiento, como si intentara asimilar en un segundo todo lo que sus grisáceos ojos acababan de percibir. De pronto levanto su agraciado rostro y en sus ojos se vio reflejado un gran rencor, apretando su puño observo hacia la tierra, en su mirada lucía un gran aborrecimiento hacia aquel astro azul.

 **-Siempre supe que ellos tarde o temprano nos traicionarían, pero ha llegado el momento de que paguen la osadía de haber destruido mi reino, nunca se los perdonare, ahora yo me encargare de destruir todo lo que han construido durante estos milenio, los seres humanos se atrevieron a profanar mi reino, el templo sagrado de una diosa, de la verdadera diosa de la luna… ¡La Diosa Selene!-**

Así es, habían pasado varios milenios y la diosa de la luna había descendido nuevamente pera reinar desde aquel astro plateado, también había transcurrido un milenio desde que el Reino Lunar, el Milenio de Plata fuese completamente devastado por las manos de los habitantes del planeta tierra influenciados por la Negafuerza que era el caos mismo, pero eso era algo que a la diosa Selene no le importaba, en su mente solo giraba la idea de que los humanos fueron los que destruyeron su reino y era momento de cobrar venganza por tal despreciable acto.

 **-¡Ha llegado el momento de hacer surgir nuevamente el Milenio de Plata y tomar el lugar que me corresponde como diosa de la Luna!-**

Selene levanto lentamente su largo y delgado brazo derecho al aire y extendiendo su palma hizo aparecer un hermoso báculo alargado de matiz dorado, en la parte superior se encontraba una luna creciente suspendida sobre una pequeña bruma color plateada, tomo el báculo entre su mano, al instante de este surgió un enorme resplandor que hizo que todos los restos que alguna vez fueron un fragmento del castillo lunar comenzaran a levitar y salieran disparados hasta lo más alto de aquel basto universo, después de unos segundos estos descendieron velozmente envueltos en un fulgor dorado como si se tratara de algún cometa que estuviera a punto de impactarse, de pronto aquel resplandor se detuvo y se posó sobre el suelo árido de la luna , después de una gran explosión de energía se dio paso así a la más bella construcción que solo los seres humanos creían posible en los fábulas mitológicas y que solo pudo ser apreciada por los antiguos habitantes de la Luna, desde las ruinas la mismísima diosa Selene hizo resurgir de nuevo el Palacio del Milenio de Plata, de la frente de Selene un destello surgió y apareció el símbolo de la luna creciente el cual resplandecía en color plateado, símbolo innegable de que aquella mujer era una fiel descendiente de la luna.

Lentamente y de manera indiferente camino por un sendero que conducía hacia el interior del palacio, a su paso el césped nacía, los jardines eran cubiertos por hermosas flores, de las fuentes brotaba agua tan cristalina que se reflejaba el mármol de estas, la diosa Selene detuvo su lento andar y apretando fuertemente su báculo, dio media vuelta y poso su fria mirada hacia aquel planeta azul, llamado tierra.

 **–** **Solamente me hace falta el Cristal de Plata-**

Cerrando sus ojos retomo su andar, perdiéndose su silueta en las penumbras del reconstruido Palacio Lunar. Ahora en la luna nuevamente se encontraba de pie aquel legendario Reino el Milenio de Plata, era increíble observar a lo lejos aquel palacio el cual era protegido por una gran cúpula, el mismo palacio que hace milenios atrás fuese totalmente extinguido por la maldad, la avaricia y por el poder la obscuridad, ahora mucho tiempo después en el habitaba nuevamente la diosa de la luna que había descendido para tomar su lugar como la soberana de la luna. Lo único que le hacía falta era el poder del sagrado Cristal de Plata el cual era resguardado por otra integrante de la familia real lunar, ahora en esta época se encontraban dos legitimas soberanas de la luna Serena Tsukino la reencarnación de la Princesa Serenity la cual con su bondad y amor hacia los seres humanos había logrado vencer en numerosas batallas y proteger el mundo al que ella tanto ama al lado sus valientes amigas y de Darién Chiba reencarnación de Endymion príncipe de la tierra y por supuesto su eterno amor. Por otro lado se encontraba Selene… diosa la cual regresaba para gobernar desde la luna como lo hizo en la antigüedad, pero al darse cuenta de que los humanos fueron los causantes de la extinción de su reino y de sus habitantes estaba dispuesta a cobrar venganza, en su mente solo cabía la idea de terminar con la raza humana, de establecerse nuevamente como gobernante de la luna y reinar por sobre todo el universo y nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de opinión. Selene estaba totalmente dispuesta a convertirse en la mujer más poderosa del universo, y como no lograrlo si era una diosa su poder era ilimitado además se dice que un dios no puede morir y lo único que le hacía falta para lograr su máximo poder era el sagrado cristal de plata y recurriría a cualquier método para conseguirlo. Ahí en aquel desolado cosmos solo las estrellas y planetas eran testigos mudos de los planes que tenía en mente la poderosa diosa, y así como el cazador que está asechando a su presa, Selene desde el interior de su renovado palacio solo se encontraba en la espera del momento justo para atacar al planeta tierra sin la más mínima compasión…


End file.
